


me and you on a good day (that habit never dies)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Going on a date, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jacky and Bridgette go on their usual Saturday date.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	me and you on a good day (that habit never dies)

**Author's Note:**

> More burlesque AU because somf lesbeans.

It almost feels strange to go out with only her and Jacky. Bridgette shakes her head, no, strange isn’t the correct word. She is excited to get a full date with her girlfriend. No that also sounds wrong, they just had a takeout date night on Wednesday.

Regardless, she is excited to spend the day with Jacky, without potential interruption. Rose has a test she is studying for and Freddie is out with some of her other friends. The club is closed for the day, something about the owner having to have a financial meeting or the bank was visiting.

“Bri, baby?” Jacky asks, swinging their arms in wider arcs together, she sees their matching woven bracelets and wonders if it was a bit too much by matching the crab charm with her crustacean socks.

Jacky didn’t match her lion charm to anything else on her body.

Bridgette smiles, “yes?”

“Already lost in space?”

“Not quite,” Bridgette looks ahead at the science museum which will serve the venue for their date today, “I was thinking it’s nice to have a full day, just you and me.”

“We have them often,” Jacky tilts her head.

“Yes, but it feels different. A bit like when we were first dating,” Bridgette laughs at the memory.

“Don’t remind me,” Jacky says miserably, “how I got you to go out with me more than once is beyond me.”

Bridgette looks around, they had some men following them earlier, talking loudly enough that they could hear the spat comments about “their type of people” and she bends down to kiss her.

“I thought you were adorable.”

“I made you feel so awkward,” Jacky lets go of Bridgette’s hand to jump and walk across a bench.

Bridgette stops in front of the bench and grabs Jacky around the hips, helping her jump down and stealing another quick kiss, “that isn’t hard to do, make me feel awkward that is.”

“I know but,” Jacky covers her face before taking a breath, “I told you I had no idea what you were talking to after listening to your lecture for an hour. Then I had to spend an hour to get you to talk again.”

“Something you’ve regretted since.”

“Only when you prattle on about space dust at three in the morning and I have an eight am.”

Bridgette sighs, “but then you blurted that you liked my voice and excitement.”

“Which made you more embarrassed, I was very forward.”

She wants to argue that it wasn’t forward, but Bridgette had spent their first four dates wondering if it was too forward to ask Jacky out for another. Seriously, it is a bit of an act of god that they managed to _get_ together. Staying together was never in question.

“Someone had to be,” Bridgette says instead.

Jacky laughs, apparently remembering the same confession Bridgette had just thought about.

“I suppose you’re right,” Jacky hums, “about this and the day, don’t let your ego suffocate yourself.”

“So you feel how different the day is?”

They are approaching the steps of the museum and Jacky is reaching for her wallet. Bridgette sees the member’s pass and she pats her own pockets certain she has forgotten hers at their flat when Jacky is handing the second pass to her.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Bridgette flushes.

“You would lose your head if it wasn’t attached.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Red got left on a bridge.”

“Once!”

“Isn’t that enough?” Jacky grins, “it’s okay, I would never make it to class or appointments on time without you and your very good habit of writing down times and dates the second they’re said.”

Bridgette smiles, “I’d never get anywhere if I didn’t do that.”

“But yes, it’s a bit odd to not be wondering about Rose or Freddie for once – it’s only been a few months.”

“I never mentioned their names,” Bridgette said.

“They’re the only different things in our lives, my love. Of course, it’d be strange to not have any plans with them – or to see them. We all deserve a day off. Plus they know what today is for us.”

Bridgette wonders why she had ever been scared of consistency in her life. Committing to someone seemed impossible and had left her with more than one broken heart (and a self-imposed ban on one of the gay clubs in the city, just so Chrissie would never have to see her again). Yet, at the same time she is a creature of habit, black tea every morning with a side of toast and jam (blackberry on Wednesdays to remind her that the week is halfway over) and date days at the museum are on Saturdays. Jacky never tried to break that habit by being spontaneous, just fit nicely into that habit.

And so do Rose and Freddie. Rose has started bringing her the Thursday afternoon caramel macchiato. Freddie often brings over Sunday morning breakfast pastries.

So it's weird that they broke the schedule, even knowing Saturday is reserved as a date, Freddie often texts her complaining about the show for tonight and Rose starts the day off groaning about a hangover.

Jacky squeezes her hand, “c’mon, we’ll take to them later, lets go have our date.”

“Dinosaur wing first?” She asks.

“Dinosaur wing first,” Jacky echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
